Memories
by samptra
Summary: After the war the doctors remove the memories of all the pilots for them to forget and move on. All but Heero, he is sent to watch over the others, awaiting the day when they once more remember the war, and that Duo once loved him…
1. End

Disclaimer: Don't own so please don't sue I am super, super poor.

Author's Note: Here's one I've been playing around with I'm thinking four chapters max quick one, the plot is a little thin I think but who knows someone may like it I like the concept of it at least.

Story: 1x2 4x3 OCx5, after the war the doctors remove the memories of all the pilots but Heero, he is sent to watch over the others, awaiting the day when they once more remember the war, and that Duo once loved him…

Memories

Prologue: End

"No…" whispering pilot 01 looked at the screen again letting a frown settle across his face. This can't be right the war was over no more missions…yet here it was the last mission for the pilots. Clicking the print button on his laptop he waited while the machine printed out the message, gathering the papers he made his way to the living room of the house Quatre had got for the occasion, I time to celebrate the war was over, and they all survived.

Pausing outside the door he could hear the laughter of the other pilots carefree and happy the way young teenage boys should be…the way he should be. He could drop the façade now. He could stop pretending indifference and a cold perfect solider mask, the drugs everything. He could be free now to live, laugh…to love. Except for this one final mission.

Taking a deep breathe mask firmly in place he stepped into the room, all eyes turning to him as he made his way forward. Quatre and Trowa cuddled on the couch, Wufei lounging the chair and Duo…violet eyes lit with happiness and it was all Heero could do not to break down and fall to his knees.

Duo was everything.

And Heero wanted nothing more then to spend a life time writing poetry to his every movement his every whisper, his very soul. But instead he passed by not trusting himself to look into those deep eyes that held him enthralled. Standing before them he nervously held the papers, he was terrible at speaking to people he didn't have the eloquence of the others at it. "We have a mission…" there was gasp around the room as faces fell, and violet eyes welled up. "It can't be Heero, the war is over…we won! It's done!" Long slim legs uncrossed the short shorts Duo had on rode up reveling more of the creamy white thigh Heero's eyes locked on the hem of the small black shorts hoping they'd inch up just a bit…"What is it Heero?" snapping back to reality blue eyes widened slightly as he held back the blush at being caught day dreaming.

"Tomorrow all pilots will report to the base lab on Earth, were pilots will have their memories modified." Looking back up Heero gauged the responses. "No…NO!" Quatre wailed, getting up he dashed from the room Trowa sat stunned before he chasing after him. Wufei calmly and sadly stood making his way to meditate Heero assumed. Duo remained seated, "What about you Heero?" he whispered. Looking down Heero shrugged, "I don't know" he said coldly, regretting it the instant it left his mouth.

That beautiful pale face crumpled and silent tears fell, getting up Duo made for his room as well. Left alone Heero fell to the couch Perfect Solider mask gone and a very young very scared looking boy in his place. "I don't want to lose him…I don't want to lose any of them."

He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at nothing, his mind moving a thousand miles a second. He'd stopped the drugs that the doctors gave him, they had suppress and contained his mind but now he was free…for the first time in a long time he could think clearly and he clearly wanted Duo…but Duo would forget him tomorrow…making a snap decision Heero stood resolutely moving towards the door.

With unerring footsteps he made for the last door on the right. Raising his fist to knock he hesitated he could hear the soft sounds of sniffling coming through the door. Clenching his fist he tapped the door, the sounds from inside stopped instantly. "Duo?" Heero waited, "Come in," the reply was watery and Heero slowly opened the door his secret love was on the bed hastily wiping red rimmed eyes. The black short shorts rode low on pointed hip bones. Taught smooth flesh teased him from the gap between one of his green tank tops and the small shorts.

Coming over he settled on the bed "Why are you crying Duo?" he asked softly. Looking away Duo plucked at the coverlet, "I wasn't crying…I was ju-" he stopped as a strong callused hand gently tilted his chin to look at the boy seated with him. Duo couldn't say a word deep blue eyes held him enthralled, ever so slightly obscured by shaggy brown hair. Duo would never forget those eyes…but no…the scientists would see that he would. He would forget everyone his friends…and the boy he loved more the life it's self.

Heero titled his head closer, inches away blue eyes fluttered to violet before his lips firmly settled on Duo's. It was heaven, Duo was better then he dreamed…settling his mouth firmly against his love he deepened the kiss coxing Duo into kissing him back. Moaning Duo leaned into Heero submitting to the pleasurable onslaught. Strong arms dragged him close cradling him tight. They kiss went on and on till need for air drove them apart. Gasping slightly Duo looked at Heero, "Why?" smiling Heero gently brushed hair back placing gentle kisses to smooth skin. "Because I love you," he said simply.

All over the house lights went off one by one, a Chinese teen placed his book aside his mind in turmoil, shutting off the light before slipping into an uneasy sleep. A blonde and a brunette lay intertwined bodies spent and sated as the taller of the two placed a sweet kiss upon his angel's brow. The perfect solider lay with death for the first time...cuddled tighter they sought comfort as tonight was all they had.

The wind outside blew gently unbeknownst to the slumbering boys, billowing the curtains in the living room and scattering Heero's discarded sheets. Tumbling the second page free of the first to lodge under the couch. The page that Heero never read to the others, the page that made him the keeper of memories and their silent guardian…

-#-#-#-

Heero stood tall, and proud as the doctors explained Duo clutched his hand tightly not willing to let go. "Pilots you will have your memory altered. You will remember nothing of this war or your training, and who you are will be modified." Quatre was pressed as tight to Trowa as he could get. The other were in similar states of unease. "But what will we do? We can't be forgotten…they must not forget what we did!" Wufei yelled, nodding the scientists looked around. "01 has already been assigned he will be your memory and your protector."

Duo gasped, "No, that is far to cruel...I won't…but you will…" tears fell unchecked from violet eyes. "I know Duo, but I will always watch over you, and maybe one day…" wiping the tears away Heero nudged him towards the machine that held what appeared to be four pods, "Forget the killing and the death, forget what we had to do to survive and be happy." Crying in earnest now Duo hugged Heero tightly, "Regardless of my memory I will always be me…and that means I'll always love you…" he whispered. Returning the hug Heero kissed soft lips one last time "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind"

"Heero…" Turing the blue eyed teen watched as Wufei passed him his katana, "Watch over it…return it when I once more deserve it." Nodding sadly he smiled slightly before heading to one of the pods. Trowa was next handing Heero his knives, with a nod he stepped back as Quatre passed him a family picture. With a watery smile the blonde clasped hands with Trowa before they too separated into a pod. Finally Duo stepped forward handing Heero a piece of paper folded up. "I made it for you, remember me always…" backing away he entered the final pod the doctors closed it up tightly before flipping the levers. Heero watched as his four friends sunk into a deep sleep.

"There memories may or may not return in several years," Dr. J watched the monitors carefully, "Till then 01 you will do what you can to watch over them and if they do regain their memories make sure they remain silent." Heero nodded not trusting himself to speak, his attention was entirely focused on the peacefully slumbering Duo. Looking at the paper clutched in his hand Heero slowly opened the well worn parchment inside he found Duo's cross. Touched he reverently picked it up holding it close. Fully unfolding the page he started in awe at the contents. Smiling he refolded the paper carefully he knew what he had to do. Clasping the cross around his neck he glanced one final time to the four pilots before making his way out of the lab. "Good night sweet prince, and flights of angel's sing thee to thy rest."


	2. Present

Author's Note: So here we go on a roll tonight three chapters up whooo…not much more I can say about it really describing the tattoo was the hardest passage I've had to write. I hope I did it justice I can see it in my head but I really wanted to do it well. Anyway do enjoy we will see where this one goes.

Memories

""To sleep, perchance to dream- ay, there's the rub." Hamlet (III, i, 65-68)

Chapter 1: Present

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked slowly as a single arm shot out smashing the alarm clock, grunting the figure in the bed hauled himself awake. Glancing at his contingency clock on the wall reading 7:00am he blinked stretching. Standing the figure navigated the piles of books and papers easily making it to the bathroom, were the shower was started and the still dozy figure got in. Ten minutes later the man wide awake exited the shower moving towards the mirror.

The person sating back was not the Heero Yuy that anyone would remember. The deep blue eyes were the same, but the face was stronger, his chin and cheeks covered in dark stubble. The silver hoop through his lip just off to the right caught the light, as did the bar through his eyebrow. Heero glanced at his dark hair shaggy, gone to curl slightly. Gone was the clean cut soldier of war, here was a torn veteran trying to forget what had once been. He hiked the towel slipping off slim hips. Pulling back his hair back in a high ponytail he clipped in place while he began lathering his face to shave. His ears clinked softly with three hoops through each lobe, an industrial in his left ear, and two vertical tags once in each ear.

Taking the razor he carefully shaved the bristles from his face. Finished he washed the rest of the lather form his face rubbing the now smooth chin he grinned crookedly at his reflection. Moving from the bathroom he headed back into his bedroom. Dropping the towel he grabbed a fresh pair of black boxers. Lifting his arms high stretching them out listening to the satisfying crack. Next was the baggy jeans he cinched up with his belt, then rooting around amongst a large pile of black t-shirts mostly band shirts. "Black or black?" chuckling to himself he pulled on an _Bleeding Through_ t-shirt, lastly was his white and black striped hoodie. Grabbing his black courier bag covered in pins and patches. Slipping his black converse on he gabbed his board and was out the door.

-#-#-#-

"Oh Yuy!" cursing down the street Heero stopped inches away from a rather large hulking blonde, "Yo Quat s'up man?" Grinning the blonde smacked him on the back, "Good bro you working tonight?" Heero nodded taking in the large teen, out of all of the pilots Heero felt as though he'd failed Q the most. After the memory modification all pilots had been adopted by families, Quatre had been unfortunately but in a horrible situation.

Heero had not seen the abuse soon enough and by the time he got there Quatre had taken off and it had taken a year and a half for Heero to find him again and when he had, the blonde had not been the same. Heero looked at the very tall blonde Quatre stood a tall six foot six, and widely proportioned too. Shaggy blonde hair hid his right eye, it had been damaged in a knife fight although still functional it was almost useless. Once Heero had gotten him home again, cleaned him up Quatre and him had been firm friends ever since, the blonde choosing to live on his own though Heero would have bee more then happy to have him around.

The pair walked towards school, Quatre fishing out a cigarette and lighting it, "Those will kill you," Heero said not looking at him, the blonde smiled exhaling smoke, "More then likely, but then again so could a car...or a bus....or I could drown at work tonight." Laughing Heero shook his head, "If I recall you have Bubblers and Floaters tonight...the most you could do is drown your knees in that kiddy pool tonight."

Snorting Quatre slung an arm around his friend, "I might depends if the swim teams in tonight..." trailing off the large teen looked towards the picnic tables on the front lawn as they entreated the school. The place were the so called 'cool kids' hung out, immediate that shaggy sunshine head sought out the tall, slim figure of one Trowa Bastion. "Hey Yuy....there he is..." pointing with his chin Quatre let go of Heero standing up straight to admire the boy. Heero looked over as well except he was looking at the shorter figure, the one with very long braided chestnut hair that he was casually pushing behind his shoulder as he laughed at something Trowa was saying to him. Trowa and Duo had been adopted by the same family, they were very wealthy and the boys who had once had nothing were given every advantage in life for which Heero was forever thankful for.

It had been almost four years since the war and the memory modifications made on the others. Supposedly soon they were to get their memories back this year, Heero could not wait. Although Duo had remained as sweet as ever, he'd been taken into the popular fold immediately, where he was promptly taken out and not had a steady boyfriend much to Heero's chagrin. "Well look on the bright side, at least he is gay...so you do have a chance." Heero arched his eyebrow mockingly, "Cause we are oh so popular Quatre, and last I checked Trowa had a boyfriend too..." the blonde growled at that. Laughing Heero was about to comment further when a dark head leaned it's self on his shoulder, "Man what I wouldn't give to take that tight ass for a ride..." shaking his head Heero looked at his other very good friend Damion. He'd met the tough kid his first year here, and after he'd thoroughly beaten the crap out of him they'd been firm friends ever since. Damion had also helped with Quatre, that was when Heero had learned that Damion had really been an operative sent by the doctors to keep an eye on things. He'd been called back earlier but he had fallen in love, with a certain exotic looking Wufei who was currently talking to Trowa and Duo.

Heero, Damion and Quatre all started quite boldly at the three until they were joined by more of the so-called in crowd. Sighing Heero was the first to look away, "Tell me again why we don't just walk over there sweep them off their feet and make them ours?" snorting Damion and Quatre looked at him, "It's high school...they are the popular kids we are he social rejects, although tremendously good looking rejects we are rejects all the same." Quatre laughed, "Yeah well come on rejects we have English and it is Heero's favorite class, no point mooning over what we do not have" laughing Damion followed Heero just shrugged so what? He loved to read, and write Shakespeare was his favorite, "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players..." Laughing the three sauntered off towards the school.

-#-#-#-

"Are they gone?" Wufei turned around peering towards the entrance, where their three 'admires' had been standing. Sighing almost sadly Duo nodded, "Yeah they are..." Trowa looked a his brother, "Yeah? You sound sad little brother." Looking around uncomfortably Duo nodded slightly, "I think Heero's kind of hot..." snorting Wufei looked back again, "Kind of the man is sex on legs." Laughing Trowa looked back too, "True enough they are far and away the three hottest males at this school." Blushing Duo lightly punched his taller companion, "I've seen the way you watch Quatre when he's working..." it was his borthers turn to blush, "He's just so good with the kids I think they're cute." Giggling more the three moved off towards the school unaware that almost every set of eyes watched them as they walked.

-#-#-#-

Sighing Heero leaned back in his chair, it was his favorite time of the day. Last period art class....oh Heero couldn't draw worth anything. But Duo could...Duo was a fantastic artist and so Heero had always taken art with him. Mainly Heero stuck to photography, but today was painting and Heero had already done his photo's so he was free and clear to pretend to work...but watch Duo all he wanted.

Duo was stumped, he started at his blank canvas miserably he could not for the life of him decide what to paint. Sighing he allowed his eyes to wander the class room, surely there had to be…allowing his thoughts to trail off he stopped and looked at Heero Yuy. The larger teen was sitting in the corner rather sprawled out reading a book. Duo blushed slightly as he watched Heero shift forward to shrug his zip hoodie off. Duo pretended to look off somewhere else but really he turned back quickly as Heero shifted again crossing his arms but still reading.

Duo would be the first to admit he loved to look at Heero Yuy. Wufei has been right he was sex on legs and Duo was very well aware of that fact. In fact he had had more then his fair share of dreams about what it would be like to run his hands across those hard tanned planes of muscle. Violet eyes misted dreamily…the dreams seemed so real…like it had happened before, expect the Heero in his dreams was younger, shorter hair, and wearing of all things black spandex and a green tank top.

Dreamy violet suddenly meet with curious blue as Duo realized he'd been caught blatantly staring, not just glancing but full on staring at Heero. Quickly he looked back at his blank canvas willing the scarlet flush from his face. Heero for his part was feeling rather good…Duo wasn't indifferent to him after all.

Long moments passed the clatter of students in the room, the gentle swish of brush strokes. Brushes clinking against paint pots, the sounds of an art room. Blush in check Duo finally came back to reality and his very empty canvas still looking at him. Sighing he closed his eyes before opening them again….there was still nothing, glancing back to Heero, he was struck by sudden inspiration.

Working himself up Duo moved across the room slowly, almost shyly hesitating slightly before sitting down across from the other teen. Blue eyes seemed to pin him over the top of Heero's book. Clearing his throat Duo smiled, "Um…hi Heero…" slowly and with careful delabrance Heero placed his book open on the table, before giving his undivided attention to the beautiful creature before him. "Hi Duo, what can I do for you?" a small flush was spreading across his face already Duo could feel it, "I ummm I was wondering if…well if maybe you could model for me…" he mumbled. Unsure as to what had just been said Heero leaned forward slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Sighing Duo tried again, "I was wondering if you maybe, if it wasn't to much trouble you could model for me." A dark brow arched slightly, "Really? You'd like to use me as a model?" Nodding slowly Duo managed a slight, smile…"Yeah if you're so inclined."

Shrugging Heero stood stretching, "Sure thing better then sitting here doing nothing." Duo's eyes wandered to Heero's arms, standing he moved around the table himself looking eyes fixed in place. Heero lowered his arms looking at them himself, "What?" looking down he wondered what was so fascinating. Gently reaching out Duo took hold of his arm looking at the inked flesh. "Your tattoo…it's beautiful and fascinating." Heero held his breathe, those long fingers felt like heaven…it had been so long. So very, very long since he'd felt that touch.

Duo was in awe, looking at the sword on the top of his left arm, with a banner woven about it, words in Latin he didn't understand were written on it. Vines twisted and gnarled entwined the sword covering the length of his forearm. Underneath he looked at the numbers 01 through 05 in bold, old English lettering. The vines continued to twist and turn through the numbers as well disappearing into the sleeve of Heero's shirt. "How…how far does it go?" Duo was gently tracing the path of the vines, cocking his head to the side Heero looked into deep eyes, "Would you like to see?" Nodding Duo released the warm forearm and stepped back, Heero reached back grabbing the back of his tee-shirt pulling it off.

Duo felt his mouth drop open slightly, it was beautiful. The vines twisted and turned moving up Heero's arm onto his left shoulder moving towards the centre of his back. On his back from his shoulder blades all the way to his pant line were large black wings, feathered and beautiful. Between the wings the twisting vines ended, and words in flowing Japanese script began moving once again down his back and towards the band of his jeans. Duo continued walking slowly around Heero, taking in every detail, moving to his right shoulder where a rather ornate gothic cross woven through with the same vine pattern. It was a masterpiece, Heero's body was a work of art beautiful and ornate, "Who designed your tattoo Heero? It's beautiful there are a wonderful artist." Smiling secretively Heero nodded, "Yes…there the most talented artist I know." Duo continued to marvel at the work.

The picture was sudden and instantaneously flashing thorough Duo's mind, it was Heero…Heero touching him….Heero moving above him, hot burning pleasure rippling through his body. Blushing Duo stepped away, "I…I ummm…" a dark brow rose, "Can I, would you allow me to paint you?"

TBC…


	3. Change

Author's Note: So I haven't forgotten yet about this story there has been a lot of interest in it…and I started it so long ago can't really remember what I wanted to do with it but I guess I do now. But regardless of that I hope you enjoy!

Memories

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Romeo And

Juliet (II, i, 176–185)

Chapter 2: Change

"That's all he said?" Quatre looked at him doubtfully across the bubbling water, "That's it…" Heero sat with his back to the jet eyes closed in bliss enjoying the hot water. Lessons had ended about ten minutes ago, and after three hours of screaming, crying children terrified of water, in a freezing pool…the hot tub made it all worth while.

Quatre and Heero were enjoying the short break before they were due back on duty when the swim team began at eight. "Oi Yuy!" glancing up he saw Damon coming towards him, "Yeah?" the dark haired teen tossed him a flutter bored jumping into the hot water, "Your shift man," grinning he stood already cold despite the humidity of the pool deck. Moving to the office he stripped off his black instructor singlet throwing it over the vents to dry, the office was way to cold. Shivering he wrapped his large towel around his waist pulling on his long sleeve guard shirt followed by his dry bright red singlet. Once dressed and warmer he moved back to the deck hunting up his flip flops, slipping them on he began tugging the lane ropes off the spool, this was the biggest pain in the ass in the world.

-#-#-#-

"You asked to draw him?" Wufei followed Duo onto the deck, tucking his long hair under his swim cap. Duo, hair already safely tucked under his cap began stretching settling on the pool deck near Trowa. "Yeah but that's not the strangest part…I felt like…like, we've made love before." A beet read Duo muttered to his two best friends. Wufei couldn't help but snort, "Yeah but aren't you a virgin?" Duo nodded looking away, he pretended interest in his stretching. "I have the same feeling about Quatre," Trowa said softly glancing to where the large blonde lounged in the hot tub happily, the three teens finished warming up, they stood as the coach called them over to the boards where he was going through tonight's work out.

Heero grunted as he twirled the wrench on the final lane rope tightening it down. Groaning he stood moving stiffly back to the hot tub. The pool was empty save for the twenty or so bodies huddled at the deep end on the deck as the coach was talking them through what he expected in practice. Wandering back to where Quatre and Damon still sat in the hot tub he sat down on the ledge of it dipping his legs in the hot water moaning in quiet bliss. The three sat quietly watching the swimming team at the far end until they moved towards the pool. Blue eyes locked on a single figure, that dived elegantly into the still water and beginning his laps.

Heero got out of the tub moving between the kiddy pool and large pool to lean on the bars and watch the swim team, a short time later he was joined by Quatre. The two sitting in companionable silence before his blonde friend cleared his throat. "Heero…I remember the war," he said in quiet tones. The shaggy headed teen froze, "It began with dreams, then flashbacks, bit by bit I've been piecing this together. I was wondering if you could fill in the blanks." Heero smiled crookedly, "That's why they put me here," the large blonde preceded to ask him about specific memories, moments of combat, friendship… "I know I was once Trowa's lover," he said single light blue eye following the lanky figure cutting through the water with practiced ease. "Many times Heero, I held him close at night. Soothed away nightmares and terrors, talked him through his darkest moments." He paused a far off look in his still good eye, "I know more about him then any man had right too, so why then does he not remember me?"

Heero was silent for long moments, "If I knew that, Duo would be with me every night." He said with a sigh, the tall broad blonde chuckled softly, "Has anyone else remembered yet?" Heero shook his head, "No, or at least not to the point where they ask me about what happened during the war."

"What about you Heero?"

"What about me?"

"Has this not been hard on you? Carrying around this burden of memory watching over us?"

Darker blue eyes looked at him with sadness, "Not at all….but I didn't do my job well enough Quatre if I had…" he trailed off. The blonde gave him a cuff on the back, "Stop it Heero you had no way of knowing and I think in the end it was good for me." He ran a large hand through his shaggy, still wet hair pushing it out of his bad eye, the milky orb looking out over the water to where Trowa, Duo and Wufei where cutting through the rippling water looking like they were born to it.

"Is there a chance they will remember us?" The blonde gave him a small smile of hope. Heero patted him on the back, "We can hope, we always have the hope Quatre." Snorting the other slung an affectionate arm around him friend. "True story Heero, true story."

-#-#-#-

Duo stared up at his ceiling his body and mind exhausted from both school and two swim practices during the day. He knew he should be fast asleep by now but his thoughts wouldn't let him. He had been having terrible dreams lately so violent and scary. Yet at the same time he had been having one reoccurring one, with Heero. He turned with a sigh staring at his bedroom wall. "Why do you haunt me so Heero? What is it about you?" He whispered as violet eyes drifted shut. He would dream of there final moments together, but not remember anything in the morning.

-#-#-#-

Heero looked at his reflection in mirror he was up early for once, maybe it was the excitement for art today, maybe it was Quatre's memories returning that was giving him hope. He wanted Duo to remember him wanted like he had never wanted anything before. He ran his fingers over his tattoo, from his shoulder to his wrist.

A sad smile twisted his face, he pulled the light blue button up over his white beater. He moved into his bedroom and the wall where the picture hung, his tattoo pinned to the wall, a little yellowing and faded now but his most precious position. He pulled the small gold cross off the nightstand fastening it around his neck. He gently touched the charcoal drawing, lovingly. "See you soon my love." He grabbed his backpack off the floor and headed for the door.

-#-#-#-

"You look gay in those you know."

"I am gay so it's ok," Damon rolled his eyes, "I am too, but that doesn't mean I sit around wearing sunglasses that were clearly stolen from Elton John." Heero snorted with laughter, "Those are pretty gay Quatre." The big blonde shrugged uncaring in the warm September sun, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth "You guys are just jealous I look so hot." The two other teens laughed as they finished up their lunch, "Quatre stop staring you look like a creeper."

"Matter of opinion Heero, I'm not stalking I'm obsessively shadowing."

"Ahhh Quatre one of the last of the great romantics." Heero leaned back against the picnic table he own eyes betraying him by rolling towards where Duo sat amongst his group of friends.

Duo could almost feel the eyes on him. He didn't need to glance over to know that Heero was watching him. "He's looking at you again Trowa," Wufei said looking over his shoulder at where the other group of boys where sitting at the picnic table. "What the hell is he wearing?" Trowa glanced over at that comment, raising a dark brow in interest. Laughing out loud Trowa smiled, "I think they're cute." The three teens giggled again whispering amongst each other. Duo glanced back once more, Heero's movement to remove his top shirt caught his attention. He could see the vines entwining his arm as he moved in the warm fall sun. Turing away he looked at his hands, why was his heart hurting so much?

-#-#-#-

"What would you like me to do?" Heero stood before Duo's easel. A confident smile on his face, Duo could feel the heat rising in his face already he had a very definitive idea of what he wanted Heero to be posed as. "Ummm…could you remove your shirt." Blurted out, watching as Heero removed his button up, Duo rushed out again. "Both! Please…" he rushed out glancing away.

Heero raised his eyebrow but pulled off both anyways, before settling on the stool like Duo asked. He felt violet eyes roaming his body, as he positioned him facing half away, his back visable. Positioned he sat still and steady as he began to hear the steady scratch of the pencil against the paper.

-#-#-#-

"How did the first day go there Mr. Model?" Damon sat eyes closed relaxed in the hot tub, laughing Heero splashed him. "Whoa…what's going on over there?" Damon was looking to where Quatre was watching the swim team wander out onto the deck warming up on the pool deck, and a long lanky figure moving towards him. Heero turned as well both men watching avidly as the slightly shorter figure stopped and seem to speak to the large blonde. From where Heero sat he could see the large blonde blushing and his eyebrows went higher.

The conversation did not last that long before Trowa moved away, Heero and Damon looked at one another before veritably flying out of the hot tub grabbing towels and singlet. They all but ran to where Quatre still stood watching the pool, the two boys slide across the wet deck in their flip flops coming to a stop in front of their friend. "So?" they chorused in unison, eyes looking expectantly at him, Quatre blinked in surprise. He smiled slowly, shyly "He said he wanted to meet with me after my shift. He has something he wants to talk about." The other two looked to where Trowa, Wufei and Duo sat stretching on the deck.

"Maybe he remembers," Damon suggested keen grey eyes focusing across the pool deck. The other two shrugged, "Maybe…"

-#-#-#-

Heero and Quatre where shutting down the lights and heading out of the pool the tall swimmer was waiting for Quatre. Heero gave his friend a pat before leaving the two alone. "Call me if you need me," he said with a look that held a lot of meaning.

Heero moved to his car, his curiosity gnawing away at him all the way home. Pushing it away he stripped down to his boxers sliding into bed, well Quatre would tell him…

Heero opened his eyes groggily, unsure what had woken him. He heard it again his phone was vibrating on his dresser. His clock was reading three in the morning, only a handful of people had his number. Picking up the phone with a raspy, "Hello?" he recognized the voice instantly. "Heero!" the other was instantly awake and already jumping out of bed moving to pull on his jeans. "Where are you I'm there," Quatre sounded upset and unsure something he wasn't used too. "At my apartment, it's Trowa Heero he remembered….but something…just hurry." He hung up and Heero was pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing his keys was down the stairs and out the door heading from his car.

TBC…


	4. Life

Author's Note: So I have been working on this story a lot lately, there is a particular scene that I really want to write. I just have to somehow get there first I'm thinking it will be a hot steamy love scene (vaguely _Ghost _I'm thinking). Just sort of got to get there first I think. Anyways enjoy as always.

Memories

"As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words." – Two Gentlemen of Verona (II, vii, 68-69)

Chapter 3: Life

It was the longest five minute drive of his life, he had barely turned off the car before he was dashing up the stairs and banging on the door. Quatre yanked it open right away and Heero was inside. "What's going on?" he asked not realizing how rumpled he looked, he moved into his living room where Trowa sat hugging his knees on the end of his couch. "Trowa?" Heero said approaching slowly, cloudy green eyes looked through him. He was muttering and Heero was catching some dates, names, and places of missions. He was stuck in memories.

"What happed Quatre?" The blonde looked infinitely sad as he sat beside the other taking his hand gently Trowa completely ignored him. "I'm still not sure yet, but he wanted to talk to me. He said he had been having dreams about…us…" he blushed, but ploughed on. "He kept talking, about violent nightmares about the war…about horrors I didn't say anything he just kept talking." A tear rolled from his good eye, "Then he screamed and this started and I called you," Heero nodded, "He's stuck, he's remembering too quickly is essentially overloading his brain."

Heero opened the small bag he had brought with him, the bag the Doc's and given him. He pulled out the sterile needle pulling it open and grabbing the clear vial he filled it tapping out the air. "The Doc's said, that memories could return all at once, or in bits and pieces like yours. Ideally what happened to you was to happen to all four or you eventually." He swabbed Trowa's arm with an alcohol watching blank eyes for any recognition of what he was about to do. He tapped the arm finding the vein and injecting the clear liquid. Trowa immediately fell sideways into Quatre's arms, "What's going on Heero?" the blonde said sadly looking at the now quietly breathing Trowa looking peaceful and serene now.

Sighing Heero set the needle aside pulling out another he filled this one with a red liquid. "That's a loaded question Quatre…the Doc's can't erase memories, they can simply bury them is all." He pulled the now slumbering auburn man's arm towards him injecting it with the red fluid as he continued his explanation. "They put you under using chemicals and essentially walled off the memories. The replaced them with flashes of others so you would think that your life had been up until that point." He set Trowa's arm back getting up to get rid of the needle and the vials.

"After four years or more the walls will start to crumble like yours, piece by piece through dreams and later flashes of memories returning. Eventually they will all return and you will remember everything." Looking sadly back at him, Heero shrugged helplessly, "Trowa's wall was just crashed through completely, what I gave him was a chemical cocktail to try and repair a little of the wall so he can come back to himself. It also will knock him out for a day, give his subconscious a chance to sift through the information. Without the problems of running the body at the same time." Quatre tenderly kissed the other's forehead, "You seem to know a lot about this." Heero nodded finished his clean up Heero moved back towards him. "I had to learn I wanted to be able to help you guys should something like this happen."

The large blonde looked at him thankfully, moving back to sit down beside the two on the couch Heero sighed heavily. "Is he going to be ok Heero?" Quatre asked softly into the thick silence, the other shook his head with a shrug, "I don't know Q…I don't know. It's all up to him really."

-#-#-#-

_He sat beside the bed hold the other's hand, and holding back tears. The other lay on the bed swathed in bandages, he breathing ragged and uneven. "Please…please…" he whispered the silent tears turning to harsh sobs. "Don't die…" he said getting louder with each breath, "Don't die!" he yelled to the unconscious figure on the bed. Harsh wracking sobs that broke the heart of anyone within hearing distance. "No Heero!"_

Duo woke with a chocked cry, and tears streaming from his face. Breathing heavily he gripped the front of his oversized green tank top he always slept in, his heart was pounding. He had been having a terrible dream, his sleep fogged mind tried to grip to the pieces of what it had been about…but they seemed to slip through his fingers like sand. Frustrated he kicked at the covers in anger, why couldn't he remember these things! "Somehow…they seem so important…" he sighed wiping tears form his cheeks.

-#-#-#-

"So Quatre's with him now?" Heero nodded looking thoughtfully at nothing in particular. "Yeah he wanted to be there when he wakes,"

"You think he will remember?"

"I think so, can't be sure though. Just have to wait and see how things are going to go." Heero shifted to look at where Duo was sitting pensively, next to Wufei both looking unsure and confused. Heero had explained to Duo and Trowa's adoptive parents what had happened, they had taken the information well. Having been waiting for this day, they knew they where going to have to one day… "Hey Heero!" Damon gave him a sharp jab, "What?" he asked sort of panicked, he had not gotten any more sleep after what had happened and he was way to worried about Trowa.

He had wanted to stay with the pair as well but he had also been worried that something similar could happen to Wufei or Duo. "Nothing just worried about you bro, zoning out like that is not the best of ideas." Nodding Heero rested his head on the picnic table, "Keep an eye on them for a bit, I'm going to rest…"

-#-#-#-

Duo looked from his drawing to where his model sat looking worn out and tired, worrying is lower lip he blew a stray hair out of his face. This was not coming together the way he wanted, he wasn't able to capture Heero the way he wanted to. "Duo, beautiful work!" the teacher was leaning over his shoulder looking at the nearly completed drawing. "Have you thought of entering it in the fall art competition?" Duo looked at his unfinished drawing, his brow furrowing….something was wrong with the drawing he just hadn't figured it out yet.

He looked to where Heero was sitting head propped on one hand dozing in the late after noon sun streaming in through the window in the room. Angry now and not knowing why he scribbled through his drawing ripping it off in one quick jerk, balling it up. The loud ripping sound woke the model, blinking and disoriented Heero looked to where Duo stood giving the other a small sleepy smile, Duo tuned away face heating, Heero's smile turned to a confused frown.

-#-#-#-

_He's awake!_

Heero rushed to Quatre's for the second time in two days, it was about midnight and he had gotten a text from the blonde. "Hey Quatre?" he pushed open the door, worried. He paused when he heard laughter, hesitant now he moved towards the blonde's bedroom. He peaked around the corner where the large blonde and the brown haired teens where curled together, on the bed. A slow smile crossed his face, as he watched the scene. Leaning on the door frame he crossed his arms, "I guess things turned out well." He said from the doorway the two turned to him smiling widely. "Heero!" Trowa all but yelled looking uncharacteristically happy. "I remember, I remember you and Duo, Wufei…and Quatre." He looked to the other, "He told me what happened," he whispered reaching out to touch the other's scar.

Happy Heero nodded, "I'm glad you remembered," nodding Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, lost in their own world. Shaking his head he turned away, "Why did you even text me, you need me for anything?" He heard the deep the rumble of laughter from Quatre, "Well not right now…". Muffling his own laughter he headed out.

-#-#-#-

"So you guys are official now?" Damon, Heero, and Quatre sat in the hot tub in post lessons. "Yeah…we decided that it was best to take things slow. His memories are still coming back in bits and pieces." Quatre said settling back against the jets. Heero nodded, it had been three days since that terrifying night and he had filled in some information for Trowa but the newly found couple had been inseparable since then. "What about Wufei and Duo? Won't Trowa say something to them?" Heero and Quatre looked at each other, "We warned him that he needs to keep this to himself." Quatre answered first, Heero nodded in acceptance, "They have to remember on their own, the walls could come down like Trowa and I may not be there to help." Damon looked pensive, "I'll have to keep an eye on Wufei."

"Oh my god Trowa! You've been gone for three days and you then you show up at practice…saying your now dating Quatre!" Duo looked somewhere between anger and relief at his brother. Trowa tried to reassure him, he was having a difficult time sorting out memories old and new flashes overlapped as he looked at his adoptive brother. His life during the war and what the Docs had put in his head.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Duo…but I know that Quatre is my soul mate." He said quietly as they sat on the pool deck. Violet eyes looked at him, confused, "But it's so sudden! I mean you where with Brian who is devastated by the way, to suddenly date someone we have barely ever talked to." The shorter hair teen shrugged, he focused on his stretching his heart heavy he wished he could explain to Duo. Heero had warned him though, and his own mind was still very much in turmoil.

He looked over to where Quatre and Heero where sitting in deep conversation waiting for them to get swimming. "I was so worried…" he said sadly, Trowa suddenly felt as if he was far away from him. "I know and I'm sorry Duo but things change, and so do people…" he finished his stretches he dived gracefully into the pool. Duo felt terrible what was happening? His life was spinning out of control, what could he do?

Heero glanced over to where Duo was sitting on the pool side frowning at the rippling water, surrounding his legs. "What's wrong with Duo?" Quatre asked glancing over as well. Heero sighed running a hand through his semi dry, and chlorine ruined hair, "I don't know…but things are changing Quatre, and there's nothing we can do."

TBC…


	5. Choices

Author's Note: Dun…Dun…Dun! Here we are I'm ambitious and feeling like I could soon finish this! I think two more chapters and this baby will be finished. I am hoping to get to that one scene I am dying to write :p I hope you will enjoy it when I get to it I feel like it is going to be one of my more erotic scenes. Enough of my wheezy rambling though, enjoy the new chapter and keep eyes peeled for the next!

Memories

"How far that little candle throws its beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world." - The Merchant of Venice (V, i)

Chapter 4: Choices

"Trowa…love you need to stop pacing, your making me tired." Quatre lay sleepy eyed, watching as Trowa paced around his small bedroom. The other didn't pause, "Sorry" he mumbled not pausing. "What's wrong?" the other said his eyes drifting shut it had been a long three days and the worry…he was ridiculously tired. Work with all the screaming children had taken it out of him.

"It's Duo! I want him to…I want him to be happy." He mumbled pausing in his pacing to worry his lower lip. "You want him to remember the war? How is that going to make him happy?" Trowa sighed climbing in bed the blonde and curling against him still frowning in worry. "I don't mean remembering the war, he did mention that he felt like he had been with Heero before." Quatre opened his still good eye at that comment, "Really? So somewhere deep down he remembers Heero then…" Trowa nodded looking at the far wall of the bedroom. "I want them to be happy again…Duo is hurting but I think Heero is hurting more."

-#-#-#-

Breathing hard he pushed the machine, grunting with strain he pushed again, physical exercise that was the only way to get through this. Push his body to exhaustion so he would sleep…"Oi Heero!" A dark head appeared in his line of vision, "Dude come on you'll break the machine again, and they're trying to close.." Grunting one last time he locked the machine in place.

"Yeah I know," he mumbled sitting up running a hand through sweat soaked hair, Damon sat down on the bench beside him. "Everything ok?" Heero shrugged, "Maybe…I don't know Quatre and Trowa remember. I guess I'm just sort of on edge about whether or not Duo will remember." He mumbled at his hands, Damon slung an arm around his shoulder. "It'll all come round buddy, we will get through all this." Heero laughed hollowly, Damon frowned in worry, maybe he should talk to Quatre and Trowa about this.

-#-#-#-

Wufei rooted through his bag, sighing when he came up empty handed again. "Must had left them on the deck," he said more to himself then anyone in the change room. Sighing he looked at his watch, it was getting late and the guards had probably locked the pool deck…he debated just leaving his cap and goggles on the deck, he would just get them in the morning. Sighing he decided there was no harm in trying the doors, moving back out through the showers he gave a happy sigh when the double door swung open, he would be able to get his stuff after all.

Glancing around for any sign of Damon or Quatre the two closing guards to let them know what he was up it, he shrugged when neither materialized at his entry. "Just get my stuff and head out", he muttered moving to the side where he left his stuff trying not to feel eerie in the now dimly lit pool. Grabbing his stuff he turned to leave heading for the doors, he finally caught sight of the couple in the shadows of the guard chair. He froze staring at them locked in a passionate embrace. He could barely see in the near dark but he instinctually that it was Trowa and Quatre.

Dark onyx eyes went wide as a sudden picture filled his head…déjà vu gripped him he had seen this before. The picture was vivid larger then life, Quatre, younger smaller…large blue eyes looking up to the lean Trowa. The couple parted, eyes only for each other. Across the dim room came the whispered, "I love you so much…" he wasn't sure which had said it. The present, and the memory seemed to overlap and a sharp pain shot through his temple what was happening? What where these pictures he was seeing? Not making a sound he turned fleeing from the pictures, or at least trying to. The pain in his head was getting worse, pictures where coming faster, breathing harshly he stumbled back into the change room.

Gasping he sank to the floor, unseeing, unfeeling…he did not hear the voice that called out to him, or foot falls that approached him. "Wufei? Hey Wufei you ok?" Damon sank to the floor in front of him, lowering his voice "Hey honey what's wrong?" he gently tilted the slim chin raising the dark eyes to look at him. Wufei's racing mind suddenly centered on that calm voice, distant eyes focused on the serious face in front of him and the pictures stopped there was no overlap of young and old Damon there was just Damon here and now. Clear, steady eyes looked back at him the dark brown shaggy hair that fell just past his ears he was here and he was real.

Damon cupped the sweet face looking at him so lost and frightened, "Wufei, are you seeing things, does your head hurt?" There was a nod followed by a shake, "I am seeing things…but my head isn't hurting anymore." He nodded slowly looking sad, and vaguely helpless. "Why Damon?" he whispered, that helplessness seemed to grow, "Wufei listen to me…things…things are going to get tough for the next little while ok?" He waited for the slight nod, dark eyes focused and calm. "There are things, you are going to have to know, but not yet, it's not the right time." Damon felt his chest tighten, "I am going to give you my cell number and also Heero, you call or text us any time day or night anytime." Wufei looked confused, "Why Heero?" Damon looked sad, "You will eventually understand. For now you are going to have to trust me ok?" He wait for the nod again, "Good now are you going to be alright to get home?" Wufei nodded hesitantly.

-#-#-#-

Heero came awake instantly at the pounding at his door, he glanced at the clock it was two in the morning. Sighing he stumbled to the door, he glanced out the door recognizing the dark head, Damon. "Apparently no one wants me to sleep anymore," he mumbled opening the door and admitting his agitated friend. "Hey Damon come on in…" he mumbled gesturing to the small living room.

His friend barged in muttering and pacing, sighing Heero realized he wasn't going to sleep again tonight he wandered into the kitchen. Damon was always cool and collected, a military brat, and still in the reserves he was well trained, and loyal to the core. "Coffee?" Heero asked, he received a grunt, which he assumed was a yes. As he put the coffee pot on he waited, he knew that Damon would explain when he was good and ready, and he wasn't yet apparently. He wasn't ready until Heero was seated on the couch, now wearing sweats and a tank, with his cup of coffee in his hand. "Wufei is remembering!" he blurted out suddenly running a hand through already wild hair. Heero eyed him, Damon looked worried and angry he was still wearing his combats clearly he had been on duty before coming over. "I wanted to come sooner but I have duty tonight after work…he is beginning to remember."

Heero nodded sipping at his coffee, "What happened?" he asked calmly, listening quietly as Damon gave him a blow-by-blow account. Heero nodded, "You did the right thing Damon, what do you want me to say?" the other sat down on the couch finally, "I don't know, nothing I guess just wanted someone to listen." Heero nodded leaning back closing his eyes, "He will probably confide in you, this stage is the toughest his fake memories and his real ones are beginning to overlap and mesh…I'm assuming he saw something that triggered an episode tonight." Damon nodded he hadn't asked what had upset Wufei so, "He will continue to have them I'm sure and seeing Quatre, Trowa, Duo, or even me could bring them on. You are safe, the only memories of you he has is since he met you at school."

Damon nodded, his understanding "I will try Heero," the larger teen smiled. "That's all I can ask of you Damon, we can get through it." Damon smiled finally the two sitting silently, "Heero you are without a doubt the best of us…" the other snorted, "I mean it Heero, things are going to hell around up quickly yet here you are calm in the storm." Heero laughed, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Damon sighed, "I hate when you use Shakespeare…" Heero simply laughed long and loud.

-#-#-#-

He was snoring. Duo looked up from where he was staring at his sketch, book across the table Heero had his head down on the desk sound asleep. Duo could see the bags under his eyes darker then they had been yet. Duo was worried things where not good in his world he was losing his brother, his mind was a mess thoughts and pictures, dreams and nightmares…and now his picture was not right. He was not getting Heero, he was not capturing him at all. He was tired, frustrated, and completely heartsick and he understood none of it.

He stopped staring at his half done sketches and looked at the real thing. The long shaggy semi curly hair and he knew when he opened those eyes they would be as blue as the summer sky. He would look at Duo and smile, he was always smiling at him with understanding…wistfully with a far off look. Duo didn't understand and that made him frustrated.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, Heero didn't even twitch sleeping on. The class filed out, Duo waved the teacher away gesturing to his pad, the teacher smiled in understanding before leaving the room as well. Now alone Duo looked closely at Heero, wondering what other expression he could see on the handsome face. "Heero!" he called, giving the other a soft poke. Heero sat up abruptly semi awake and confused he looked around at the empty room blankly, eyes landing on Duo with a smile.

Suddenly all the shit for this last week from hell caught up with him, and he wanted to hurt Heero. He wanted wipe that smile off his face, standing quickly he tipped the chair over standing quickly. "Duo?" Heero stood as well looking worried, "Damn you!" He yelled and punched him in the face hard, He watch worry turn to surprise shock, Duo staggered back as if he'd been the one hit. Heero didn't move, he just stared waiting. Duo covered his mouth with a trembling hand tears beginning to stream from violet eyes, with a sob he turned running Heero still to stunned to move. What the hell had just happened?

TBC…


	6. Pain

Author's Note: So still working on this…blah want to finish this off there is at least two more chapters. I had hoped this would be the second last but that's not going to go lol so here we are with the new chapter, appreciate all the support please enjoy!

Memories

"A stage where every man must play a part, and mine is a sad one." -The Merchant of Venice (I, i, 77-79)

Chapter 5: Pain

"He did what?!" Trowa and Quatre said in unison looking at Heero, the other smiled despite himself and the pain his eye was causing him. It was already darkening to a bruise Duo had given him one hell of a shiner. "He punched me, and no I didn't give him a reason for it." The other two nodded, "No wonder he looked upset, and is lagging in the change room he probably can't face you." Heero shrugged, "He's beat the hell out of me more then that, and his punch isn't as hard as it used to be." The other two chuckled at that and Trowa moved to go see Duo as they where stretching,

"You ok man?" Quatre looked at him, "Do you want me to take your 5 am shift morrow?" the blonde looked at him concerned, "You look tired." Heero closed his eyes something he had been doing more and more lately, the world looked better in darkness. "It's because good friends of mine keep waking me up at all hours of the night to help them with their love lives." Quatre looked confused, then looked behind him as Heero pointed to where Wufei and Damon where chatting rather animatedly while the swimmer stretched on the pool deck.

"What the hell? When did that happen?" Heero snorted, "I don't think anything has happened yet but Wufei is beginning to remember. He's sort of associated our good buddy over there, with safety."

"Well that's a new label for Damon."

"No kidding, but to each their own."

"You on duty yet?" Heero nodded getting out of the hot tub, "Slave driver," he muttered wrapping up in his towel and shuffling over to relieve Damon so he could go on duty. Quatre watched him leave, maybe Trowa was right…

Trowa sat stretching with Duo in silence, the long haired teen was on edge he was expecting Trowa to confront him about punching Heero. It never came they simply stretched then dived into the pool to start practice. Duo let the water clear his mind, and his strokes carry him back and forth, his mind blank. When his mind was blank he didn't have to think about Heero and he didn't have to think about why his chest was paining him, and he didn't have to think of the feelings anymore…

-#-#-#-

_"Heero…" that name slide like honey from sweet lips. He could feel his hands shaking as he slid them up under his tank top Duo was wearing. His skin was smooth marred a little here and there by scars but Heero didn't mind. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute he has wanted it for so long. "Duo," he murmured kissing already well kissed lips, swollen and red from his attention._

_His hands moved down to the top of the small black short, across the protuberance of his hip bones, and the taught silken flesh. He wasn't wearing underwear, "Oh god…" Heero muttered to no one in particular. Duo giggled as he wriggled out of his shorts, Heero watched avidly as they moved across pale slim thighs, tossing them over his shoulder he griped the knees of the other gently. Duo was blushing, looking at Heero shyly his legs closed hiding his nakedness as best as he could, "No way Duo," Heero said softly gently pulling them apart, taking in the gloriously nude Duo, he was absolute perfection. _

Heero woke, not suddenly, but just opened blue eyes wide awake and rock hard. That dream again. He ran a hand under his boxer briefs, gripping his erection and jerking off, he didn't take long before he was cumming all over his hand. His body shuddering in pleasure, moaning Duo's name, remembering...

Sighing he got out of bed to wash up and change his boxers, only to go lay on his couch mind in turmoil. "Why now…" he muttered into the emptiness, it was a stupid question he already knew why. Three of them where regaining their memories, he rubbed his tired eyes wincing when he touched the bruise. He grinned slightly, Duo still had it and he would not want it any other way.

The clock on his TV was reading three in the morning, he hadn't been sleeping well this past week. He was tired in mind, tired in body, and heart sick…he had waited for so long yet why wasn't Duo remembering him? He wanted to rebel, to lash out, to hurt. Anything was better then this. "He promised now matter what he would love me," Heero whispered quietly to the dark room, feeling his heart breaking. "Why don't you remember me Duo?"

-#-#-#-

It was lunch, and Heero sat alone at their usual picnic table, Quatre was stuck in detention for smoking on school grounds yet again. Through Trowa had said that he was determined to break his lover of that 'terrible' habit. Damon was on a field ex, and had warned Heero within an inch of his life to look after 'his' Wufei as he was calling him now. The two had been talking almost non-stop for three days. Heero sighed, speaking of which he hadn't seen Wufei, Trowa, or Duo yet today. Through he knew Duo had been avoiding him since he had punched him.

"Well fine then," he muttered, leaning is head down on the picnic table deciding he was going to try and catch up on sleep. Maybe he would dream of Heero, that would be nice…"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him from the arms they rested on. "Wufei, nice to see you." Settling across from the other at the picnic table, the dark eyes teen looked at him steadily across the wooden table. "What can I do for you?" he asked when the other simply sat in silence.

There was a pause then he spoke slowly and quietly, "There are things…certain things I need to ask you about." Heero arched his eyebrow, "What about Wufei?" there was another deep meaningful pause then lost dark eyes looked at him. "These things…I've seen, heard, felt…done…all these images are they true?" Heero debated with himself, but honesty won out in the end. "Wufei, over the next little while your going to begin to remember things, and see things that you will pray that your mind had left buried. Killing, death, violence, and destruction you'll wake a night in a cold sweat, crying out for help." Wufei looked more and more upset and scared with every word, "But your also going to let in the good with the bad, remember friendships that last forever. Four of the best people that anyone could ask for standing at your back."

Heero smiled slowly looking at Wufei, seeing something flicker, something like understanding deep within. "There's always that to look forward to, and there's also people who love you so much. It's worth it I think…or hope…" he trailed off no looking pensive. "You love him don't you?" Wufei finally said with a wistful smile, "I remember that, you loved him for so long but you never told him till the end. By then it was to late." Heero blinked in surprise, he hasn't realized that Wufei was so perceptive, or he had been watching him so closely then.

"Yeah," he whispered quietly, the other smiled wistfully, "I wanted to feel that kind of love, of wanting someone so much…" he shook his head looking away, "Ah well time to move forward right Heero?" understandably confused Heero nodded hesitantly. Wufei was acting strange.

-#-#-#-

Duo woke crying, harsh sobs torn from his already raw throat, "Oh god!" he sobbed it had been terrible, he had been shooting people…killing them. Blood everywhere, and Heero oh Heero…so young and solemn holding a gun to his own head fingers almost squeezing the trigger.

Getting out of bed shakily he pushed his way to his brother's room, "Trowa!" he called scared and alone, he needed to be reassured it was all a dream, that all this was only a dream. Horror like that only happened in the movies. He staggered into the room still sniffling, "Trowa?" he cried only to be confronted with an empty bed, his brother was gone.

Completely defeated he sank to his knees beside the bed, "Why…" he whispered tears silent now, quieter. The dark closing in on him.

-#-#-#-

Across town in a small, but cozy apartment a sedate couple was relaxing in post coitous bliss. Quatre was turned away from Trowa rooting beside the bed looking for something, Trowa smiling turned to look at the broad back wincing when he saw the scars from his years of abuse, and harsh living. Flopping back on his bed Quatre sighed in contentment, wrapping a strong arm around Trowa pulling him close.

Green eyes regarded him steadily, "Trowa?" the blonde asked worried his brow furrowing, "What is it?" the lean man sighed, "I feel like we have lost so much time….years apart…things we forgot." Silent tears ran slowly from large wide eyes, "Forgot loving you," Quatre smiled a little sadly as well, "I feel the same but you can't dwell in that. We have tomorrow, and everyday after together." He kissed Trowa softly slowly, "We have the others, and we have each other and that is all that matters."

-#-#-#-

Heero woke to knocking again, he glanced at his clock "For the love of!" it was two in the morning, "Damit!" he yelled stomping to the door and throwing it open harshly, "What?" he yelled at the guest. It was a upset Wufei who looked near tears, "Ah damn…" he mumbled ushering the teen in, "I'm sorry Wufei, I'm just grumpy what's wrong?" he asked him moving the other to the couch. "I'm sorry to bother you Heero but I just needed to talk to someone…and Damon is away." He mumbled not looking at the other. Nodding he moved to settle on the couch, "Talk away Wufei…" the two sat companionably in the living chatting for almost an hour, before Heero had a bit of brainwave. "Hey Wufei lets go…"

Quatre woke to the sound of knocking, Trowa moaned to his left turning over and going back to sleep. Mumbling to himself Quatre stumbled to the door inching it open, a tired looking Heero and a pensive Wufei where standing there. "Hey buddy, family meeting," Heero said pushing in, sighing with registration he closed the door behind them motioning from them to settle in the living room. Waking Trowa and pulling on a pair of sweats he wandered back to sit with them. The four teens settled in, conversation stilted to begin but as forgotten memories spilled forth it became more animated. Heero hung back quietly laughing at the funnier stories they where relating.

As he watched he began to see double, something that Wufei had described to him, where he was seeing them now…but overlaid with the past. Quatre smaller, no scars, cuddled into the lean Trowa, Wufei sitting quietly listening to the conversation going on mainly between Quatre….and Duo. Faraway blue eyes focused on an empty chair, if he focused he could almost imagine him sitting there… "Heero!" blinking he glanced around surprised the other three where staring at him in concern. "Yes? What? Sorry Quatre…" he got out his thoughts still tumbling over themselves.

"You ok Heero, you where staring at an empty chair…" clear, tired blue eyes looked back at the chair, "Sorry…" he mumbled smiling sadly, "I was seeing ghosts." He muttered more to himself then the others. Wufei's frown deepened, he was very worried about Heero.

TBC…


	7. Fight

Author's Note: So finished another story! There is another chapter and an epilogue to come after this chapter so stay tuned for that. I finally got to write the scene I wanted to and here it is! So excited to be done yet another tale…now got to finish some of my other ones. Maybe that horror one then…well we will see I'm headed back to placement teaching grade 5/6's. So gentle reader, enjoy the part I looked so forward to writing.

Memories

To do a great right do a little wrong. – Merchant of Venice (IV, I)

Chapter 6: Fight

"I'm worried about him Damon," Wufei sat under the tree next to the tall dark haired teen. Damon had returned to school today, after being away for the last couple of days with the reserves on a training exercise. "How so? Something happen while I was away?" Wufei explained what had happened that night at Quatre's, Heero talking to himself, seeing things, looking depressed and upset. "Duo still hasn't remembered anything?" the other shook his head, "Trowa tried to pry a little, but since Duo punched Heero he's withdrawn barely talking to anybody."

"There's nothing we can really do…" Damon muttered trying his hardest to think of a way to help Heero out. His good friend was obviously in pain. "What do you mean! We need to think of something, Heero would never just give up like that." Blinking grey eyes looked at Wufei surprised at the sudden outburst, "Heero is loyal, and a great friend…" dark eyes where locked on where Heero was standing with Quatre chatting before the two separated for home. Damon froze something in that tone, "Wufei," Damon enunciated slowly, "Are you in love with Heero?" Sharp eyes watched his form stiffen, his body language saying what he couldn't.

"How long…" his tone was soft and deceptively calm, "The war," Wufei spoke just above a whisper, "But I…" he was cut off as Damon stood fists clenched and began walking to where Heero was now alone headed away from the school. Walking like someone carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Wait Damon!" Wufei had a sinking feeling as he chased after the rather calm looking teen. "Heero!" Damon yelled trying to control his anger, a small voice in his head was telling him that none of this was Heero's fault, he had no control over the fact Wufei loved him…but a louder voice was telling him to hurt, as he was hurting.

Turing Heero smiled waiting for him to approach; Damon strode up to him and without hesitation lashed out catching Heero unaware. The punch caught him in his still healing eye, with a force that caused the already swollen eye to split spilling blood. Damon come at him again, Heero staggered back shaking his head feeling the warm wetness trickle across his face. Not understanding but not going to stand back and take it Heero lashed out himself landing a sold blow to his friends jaw. The fight was on.

Wufei stood rooted to the ground watching, and he wasn't the only one Duo who had been sitting in the art room had heard the scuffle through the open window. He had hurried out to see what was happening, and the sight made him freeze. Heero and Damon where fighting, and not some after school teen fight where one or two punches where thrown before both parties tired out quit. The two where fighting like they could go all day, controlled punches, and kicks, the scuffle of feet the grunts as one or the other landed a good hit.

It seemed to stretch on for eternity, the two bleeding from above their eyes, their mouth, and nose, torn clothing and already darkening bruises. It looked like they where going to kill each other. As the thought floated through Duo's brain, a pain deep and searing gripped him and all he could thing was to get between the two. His feet where in motion before his mind could rebel. "NO!" he screamed throwing himself between the combatants. Heero's still good eye widened as the small body threw himself between him and Damon. "Duo!" he wheezed through bruised possibly cracked ribs, Damon bloodlust still high continued with his kick Heero grabbed Duo turning his took the blow with his body. He grunted falling to his knees, Wufei took this time to grab Damon, "Stop it now!" he yelled his face angry, "Stop it Damon you two are going to kill each other."

That got through, blinking to clear grey eyes he lowered his cocked fist, Heero was on the ground wheezing, blood dripped steadily from the cut above his eye. Damon's own breathing was labored and painful, he could feel the inside of his mouth cut, and his nose was bloodied. "What have I done," he whispered. Heero released Duo staggering to his feet, the battle over. "Come Damon," Wufei whispered leading the dazed instigator away. Heero shook is pain fogged head, what the hell had just happened? Why had Damon attacked him? They hadn't fought like that since they'd first met.

Coughing he winced in pain, spitting blood with a grimace. He was hurting bad. "Heero?" the tentative voice made him focus on the worried looking brunette in front of him. "Duo?" he mumbled feeling more blood trickle from his mouth, the adrenaline from the fight now wearing off, he felt that cool blackness calling to him. He lurched forward only to be caught in surprisingly strong arms. "Heero? Heero you still with me?" He gave a nod, "M'mmfine…" he slurred, wanted to get home and lie down…and sleep, he just wanted to sleep. "Come on Heero let's get you home…"

Duo slung a heavy arm around his shoulder, the barely coherent Heero managed to get them to his apartment, Duo taking the keys he opened the door. Heero staggered in collapsing forward into the hall way. "Not yet Heero come on got to get you cleaned up," He pushed, prodded and poked him into the bathroom. "Duo…" he slurred again, "Duo why?" violet eyes narrowed all business as he pulled the first aid kit out of the closet. Heero kept up a mostly steady stream of incoherent babble as Duo gently pulled his shirt off. Large dark bursting already spreading across his rib cage. "Oh Heero…" he murmured wincing in sympathy, wanting to know so bad what had brought this on. He had though Heero and Damon where the best of friends.

He gently cleaned the blood from his steadily swelling face, his eye needed butterfly bandages, and gauze…and compresses for his bruising ribs. It took a while for him to get the larger teen cleaned up. "Sleep…need to sleep it off …." He was mumbling, Duo nodded wincing in sympathy, helped him off with his blood stained jeans. Heero staggered into his bedroom settling into bed. "Sleep…" he mumbled. Heero hurt to much to lay down, he propped himself again the wall sitting up. He hurt everywhere, and the blackness was closing in and there was no more fighting it. He was going to sleep now, he was going to at least get a rest…

Duo sat beside Heero on the bed, just looking. He watched as he slipped into sleep sitting up against the wall. Feeling like he should leave, and give the other his privacy. He was worried, he didn't want to leave the other alone, sighing he settled on Heero's other side thinking he'd just wait a bit and make sure he was ok.

Duo woke suddenly not sure what had woken him, disoriented and groggy he looked around the room. He felt the bed shift and he looked beside him, it all came back Heero…the fight, he had waited to see. It was dark outside now, wide-awake he swung from the bed moving to the bathroom splashing water on his face. "What am I doing?" he mumbled moving back to Heero's bedroom. The other was sleeping fitfully head turning every so often but still sitting up.

Turing on the desk light he wandered the room looking at papers, books, art…Heero's tattoo done in charcoal, on the wall. Faded and yellowing with age, "Who drew this Heero?" he spoke to the slumbering figure, "They must have meant the world to you," he felt his heart break, "I want it to be me…I want you to think of me." He said gently touching the drawing. Heero sighed in sleep turning again, Duo turned his attention to the figure on the bed. Violet eyes moving over him, taking in everything…when he froze. This was it….his picture.

He ran to his book bag grabbing his sketchbook and pencil hurrying back to the bed. Heero hadn't moved, sitting up his head lulled back the bandage covering his eye was spotted with blood and coming unraveled a bit. The compresses on his ribs where holding tight, but the gauze was coming undone in his fitful sleep. The wrappings around his bruised and split knuckles was barely holding on, stained and trailing on the bed. His left one palm up by his legs, while his right was resting palm down in his lap. His toned body relaxed in sleep, the boxer briefs he wore had slid down and for all Duo could see from his position was slim hips and a bed sheet barely covering. He had kicked the covers off reveling strong muscled legs. He was bruised and torn, all male and strength, yet venerable at the same time.

It was the picture he had wanted all along, mouth set and ready he dragged his pencil across the thick cream paper. Brow furrowed in thought, and absolute concentration, he needed to get everything right.

-#-#-#-

His first conscious thought was he was hurting, and hurting a lot. Heero winced biting back a moan of pain as he swam once more into consciousness. His mind was groggy and disoriented, it was coming back in bits and pieces he had fought with Damon and he had no idea why…he had fought and Duo had been there? Stepped in? Taken him home? He opened his eyes or at least tried to as only one would open. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and his back and neck where killing him.

He blinked open his one eye he could get open and glanced around mildly surprised he was in his own room, sitting up in his bed. He glanced down, "Apparently in my underwear…" he croaked out. "Heero!" surprised cloudy blue eye glanced up Duo was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "Duo?" Heero's still cloudy mind was trying to piece together what had happened the day before. "Yeah Heero, I'm here," the other said quietly coming to settle on the edge of his bed. Heero tired to smile, but his face hurt too much.

"What happened? I can only remember bits and pieces." He mumbled running a sore hand through rumpled hair, "You and Damon had a big fight, and I brought you home, cleaned and bandaged you up…" he trailed off violet eyes taking on a faraway look, as he'd been recalling the events of yesterday he had a feeling of déjà vu. "Like I have done this before…" he muttered to himself. Heero's mind had been wandering, when he heard those softly plaintive words he suddenly focused on him, his breath stopping without thinking. "Duo? What do you remember?" Heero whispered afraid to ruin the moment, Duo looked at him still far away look, without a word he leaned forward pressing slightly chapped and hot lips to Heero's. The battered teen forgot all about his aching body, focusing on the love of his life kissing him.

Duo felt so good, so right like he had waited his whole life for this moment…he was scared. Jerking back wide eyed he looked at Heero before he ran out of the room, "Wait Duo!" Heero tried to yell, it came out as a choked cry hindered by bruised possibly broken ribs. He heard his front door slam and he feel back in bed…"Damit!" he groaned, things had been going to well.

Grabbing his cell he called Quatre, his best friend picked up on the third ring. "Heero! What the hell happened man? I heard you and Damon had a huge fight."

"Yeah we did…and I'm still not sure what happened…" he bit out his mind was getting sort of foggy again. "I need you to check on Duo." There was a pause on the other end, "You ok Heero?" shaking his head, Heero focused on the phone, there was a pounding in his head again, he was struggling against his body pulling him towards the blackness. "Quatre check on Duo please," his voice fading and wavering.

"Heero? Heero!" the blonde on the other end looked at his cell as the call terminated. Trowa was looking at him worried, "Trowa, love can you go check on Duo? I'm going to check on Heero…"

TBC…


	8. Memories

Author's Note: So big warning on this one guys, lemon! A good one too and this is the last chapter of the story, the final part is an epilogue and pretty much just to tie everything together once more. So look forward to that I am posting the two together so things are not left hanging.

WARNING LEMON! To read uncensored version please see my life journal account for the full chapter.

Memories

"But we in it shall be remember'd;

We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;

For he to-day that sheds his blood with me

Shall be my brother"

- Henry V

Chapter 7: Memories

Quatre glanced at his watch; he'd been here for the last three hours waiting for word on Heero. He felt his pocket vibrate, "Hello?"

"Quatre?" he heard the soft voice of his lover on the phone. "Hey Trowa how are things at your end?" There was a sigh, "Duo is ok, relatively speaking he's locked himself in his studio painting…" the blonde sighed rubbing his eyes, "Well at least he's ok," there was a pause then "Is Heero ok?" Quatre shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair, "Well yes and no, he had some internal bleeding they had to open him up a bit to get it stopped. Apparently he took a bad kick to the ribs that popped something somewhere. He was bleeding into his chest."

"But he's ok?"

" Yeah he will be fine, you talk to Damon and Wufei?"

Trowa hesitated, "Yeah…Damon is pretty upset, to put it mildly. He hates himself so bad he wouldn't talk to me." Quatre was upset, "How the hell did this get so bad?"

"No idea, but it could be worse."

"How so?"

"We could be fighting a war again…"

"Touché," Quatre smiled for the first time in hours, glancing up he noted the doctor approaching. "Got to go love, doc's on the way to talk to me I think." Hanging up he stood waiting for the verdict.

-#-#-#-

Duo looked at the painting, his mind focusing on the figure half finished, Heero… closing his eyes shook his head. Images, thoughts, he hated his thoughts. "Why do I keep seeing you!" he whispered into the empty room. He looked at the image of Heero sitting up passed out, clenching his jaw he jabbed at the canvas with harsh brush strokes. He felt almost possessed he had to finish this painting…he felt like he had to…or else things would not be right.

-#-#-#-

"Hey ass you done scaring me?" the large blonde looked at the figure on the hospital bed affectionately. Heero glanced at his friend as best he could his eye was still swollen shut but his chest didn't hurt as much as it had. "What the hell happened here Quatre?" he asked. Shaking his head Quatre settled back in the chair by the bedside, "Well how about the Coles notes version?" Waiting for the nod he crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Well you passed out while on the phone with me telling me to go check on Duo. So I went to get you and I sent Trowa to Duo. Who has been locked in his studio painting since apparently leaving your place." Heero sat up feeling better, now that he was all medicated up. "Damon feels lower then a worm at that moment, but the big mystery as to why Damon kicked your ass remains a mystery." The shaggy headed teen sighed, "I would very much like to know as well," Quatre glanced up his good eye widening, "But we may soon have an answer…" he whispered.

"Heero?" the figure on the bed turned at the new voice, it was Wufei. Quatre stood, "Well think I will get a coffee, you two chat." With that he was gone, the longhaired teen settled in his vacated chair. He looked worried and upset, "Heero I am so sorry this is all my fault," he blurted out staring at his hands the whole time. Heero sighed he could almost feel the headache coming on. " Wufei unless you told Damon to beat me up then it has nothing to do with you, everything to do with Damon." Wufei grew more upset; "It is though if I hadn't told him how I had felt…" he trailed in a whisper.

"I feel like I am only getting half the story Wufei, what feelings? What happened?" Taking a deep breathe Wufei began from the beginning, "I guess it started during the war. I loved you Heero, I always did…and you only had eyes for Duo. I accepted that, I was happy for you. Since our memories have been returning it's brought back a lot of emotions and things have been so hard to sort out lately and just everything." Heero blinked once, twice, trying to sort out all the information that had just been thrown at him. "Loved?" he asked simply, Wufei nodded glumly. "I moved on I love…I love Damon." He muttered, blushing to the roots of his hair.

Heero sighed his life had somehow turned into a soap opera, turning his head away his still half open eyes widened at the sight of a badly beaten Damon standing dumbfounded in the entrance of his room, clearly he'd heard the main points of his conversation. "Oh my god this is turning into an after school special…" Heero tried to throw his hands over his eyes, his knuckles where still thickly bandaged. "Damon!" he heard the soft gasp at his bedside. Heero was getting tired the drugs running through his system where pulling him towards sleep, the two other teens where staring at each other with desperate longing.

"For the love of!" with a dramatic sigh he looked at Damon, "Knuckle head! Your man here loves you, and you are an ass for jumping to conclusions." He glanced to Wufei, "You need to go over there and kiss him," he watched as the two broke into a smile, "And while your at it leave me alone, I want to die in peace." He pulled the cover over his head as the two came together, "Damon…for the record it was a lucky kick, I didn't loose." He heard the chuckle of his friend and with that he closed his eyes letting his batted body rest and heal.

-#-#-#-

Duo backed away wiping paint stained hands on his paint splattered and torn jeans. It was finished, he'd been locked away in his room for almost two days working on his painting. He had barely eaten or rested, only falling asleep when his exhausted body finally gave out. He stared at his art it was beautiful, reaching out he gently touched the still drying work. "Heero…" he muttered, it was for Heero.

He remembered.

He loved Heero with every fiber of his being.

-#-#-#-

It was early evening and Heero sat in bed feeling much better then he had been. His healing body had benefited from the last couple of days of solid sleep. He was currently dozing in and out of consciousness watching one of his favorite movies _Boondock Saints. _A frantic pounding at his door interrupted his semi consciousness. It took him several moments to collect himself and make his way to the door. Unsure who it could be, as Quatre and Trowa, Damon and Wufei where all more then likely cuddled together in post-orgasmic bliss. "Dare to dream Heero…" he muttered to himself opening the door, "I'm going to start charging," he was cut off and someone leapt into his arms kissing him frantically.

Heero staggered backwards his arms automatically wrapping around the figure, it took him only a few seconds to recognize that slim body. "Duo…" he murmured loosing himself in the passionate embrace. The kiss was erotic and hot, Heero felt delicate fingers tugging at his shirt, it was shed and when those sly fingers made for the hem of his sweats his mind suddenly returned. "Whoa! Duo!" he said letting the figure slide off him and stepping away. He gripped the other at arms length holding him away, "What are you doing Duo?" he finally caught a look at the other in the dim light of his apartment. His long hair was barley contained by his braid, long curling strands framed his flushed face. Violet eyes where lit with a feverish gleam.

"Duo I'm not sure what is going on but a lot has happened…" he was cut off again when hot open lips pressed to his and that body…that slim taught body was pressed to his. He sunk into the kiss giving into the sweet temptation for long moments before pulling away once more. "Damit Duo! This is cruel punishment, what is going on?" A frazzled still swollen faced Heero looked at him pleadingly, "Heero…Hee-chan…" he whispered cupping the beloved face. "Look I don't know what is going on but I have been having the worst couple of weeks and I -" he stopped mid sentence, "Wait…what did you just call me?" Duo smiled, that beautiful heart-stopping smile that he remembered from so long ago. "Hee-chan," he said again, the colour drained from his face. "I haven't heard that nickname since," he looked at violet eyes again there was a feverish hope there, and recognition. Duo knew who he was.

"You, remember?" Heero whispered ashamed at the plaintive hope in his voice. There was a nod, "I remember the war, the others, and you Heero…" That was all it took, strong arms where wrapping him up and Heero was pulling him close. Clothing was an obstacle and Heero was eternally grateful that they where both wearing sweat pants as his still swollen hands where not working as well as they should have been. They stumbled into his bedroom locked lips to ankles, as the last of their clothing was shed. "Missed you so," Heero mumbled as they tumbled into bed still locked together.

- lemon omitted – see my journal for full chapter

Duo smiled hugging him close, "I missed you too Hee-chan." With a soft grunt he rolled onto his side pulling Duo close sighing in contentment, "What are you thinking?" Duo asked snuggled in into Heero's side. Heero smiled eyes closed. "I'm dreaming, and soon I'm going to wake up and your going to not even know I exist any more." Duo froze, his heart breaking in half, "Heero…" he whispered, strong callused hands smoothed across his naked back. "I am ever hopeful, you will remember who I am…" he continued softly.

Duo leaned back looking at him, "You never asked me when my memory came back." Heero nodded against the top of his head, "Your right I'm sorry I was just so happy." He said, Duo nodded propping himself on one arm. "It was seeing you in that fight, helping you afterwards…seeing you." He felt his eyes filling with tears, "I fought it Heero, I have been having dreams, nightmares, hallucinations about us…about the war. I was fighting, I did not want to remember, it hurt so much to remember all those terrible things I have done." The tears where falling in earnest now, "But it was hurting even worse not to remember you…" Heero leaned forward their lips meeting softly, kissing slowly savoring.

There was a knock at the front door again, Heero and Duo missed it, in their own little world. They missed the muffled voices of Quatre and Trowa, as well as Wufei and Damon, "Just trying to cheer him up…" came the voices. The bedroom door burst in causing an irritated Heero to glare at the intruders, and an embarrassed Duo squeak pulling the covers up to his neck hiding himself. "What the hell guys!" Heero said, looking at the four slack jawed staring at the couple in the bed. "Heero is that Duo?" the large blonde was the first to recover a slow smile spreading across his face, more of a leer really. "No Quatre, your hallucinating…yes its Duo, get into the living room we will be out in a minute." Snickering Quatre herded the others out, while Heero glanced to a red faced Duo. Smiling Heero kissed his nose, "Come on beautiful, got some family time to go to…" Laughing the two got out of bed, Duo helped Heero wiggle into his boxer briefs and sweats, Heero lent Duo one of his t-shirts, Duo smiled smelling the material with a smile, he had missed him.

Dressed and somewhat respectable they went into the living room, the others sitting around gave them a wide smile. "About time", Quatre quirked, the others agreed and for the first time in almost five years Heero felt a weight lift from his shoulders. They where all together, they where remembering. Smiling Heero wrapped an arm around Duo pulling him close, burying his face in the long mussed hair he breathed deeply feeling the other giggle at some comment Quatre made. He smiled ever so slowly, closing his eyes sending up a prayer to some higher deity, thanking him for once more bringing his family back to him.

TBC…


	9. Epilouge

Author's Note: Story done! Another one bites the dust, so here we go the final wrap up bringing everything together. Now get some of my other ones done, I realize OLS needs to be getting done so blah to me to get it finished but I will try that's all I can promise. So enjoy loyal readers and I will see you on the flip side.

Epilogue

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be". – Hamlet (IV, v)

"Do we really have to go tonight?" Heero shot a look to his best friends across the bubbling hot tub. "Yes Quatre, it's Duo's big art show he won first place and they have put his artwork up in the gallery downtown." The blonde shrugged helpless, "Well I guess….who wants to see your ugly ass as a painting." Heero refused to dignify that comment with an answer. Moving from the hot tub to start guarding the swim team, his eyes only for the slim beautiful figure glancing his way coyly. Heero was glad for the towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

"How things going on your end?" Quatre asked joining him leaning against the rail, watching the swim team move gracefully through the water. "Good, one day at a time…it's been a month since those two weeks of hell." The blonde grinned widely pushing his wet hair out of his face. "That was a tough few weeks for you wasn't it? Get your ass handed to you…" Heero held up his hand, "It was a lucky kick, I did not loose a fight." He muttered mutinously glaring at no one in particular, shaking his head the other hid his smile behind the top of his flutter board. "Duo figure out about your tattoo yet?" Heero laughed at loud at that point, "Yes! It took a long time but he finally got it thought he was going to kill me before he figured it out."

_Heero was the happiest he'd been in years, he was cuddling in a dosing state with the love of his life. He couldn't imagine things getting any better. "Heero who was it!" Duo's voice jarred him out of his tranquil revere. "Who was what Duo?" he asked mind still cloudy. Agitated his lover sat up staring at his wall, looking angry and hurt, "Who drew that for you Heero!" he asked pointing to the yellow and fading drawing of the tattoo that adorned Heero's body. _

_The shaggy headed teen closed his eyes several times, wondering if he heard right, "You don't remember?" he asked Duo looked at him sharply, "If I did would I have asked?" he snapped, "Its someone you love isn't it?" Heero nodded slowly never taking his eyes away from the flashing violets. "They meant a lot to you didn't they?" Heero nodded again, "More then me?" he whispered looking sad and upset. _

_Without a word he untracked the picture unfolding it and placing it in Duo's hands. The other stared at the drawing running soft fingers over the faded page slowly hesitantly, then with sure movements. "Me….it was me…" he whispered understanding finally dawning. "Yeah Duo, you gave it to me just before your mind was modified by the doctors. Laughing and sobbing at the same time he looked from Heero's inked body to the page, "I remember…the thorns for Trowa, the sword for Wufei, our numbers for Quatre, the cross for me…and the wings for you." He mumbled eyes taking on the misty faraway look that Heero was fast beginning to dread. _

_He smiled then, "You changed it a bit though…the characters on your back, what do they mean?" It was Heero's time to smile, "If we shadows have offended, think but this; and all is mended that you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear and this weak and idle theme no more yielding but a dream. Gentles--do not reprehend if you pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Puck if we have unearned luck. Now to scape the serpents tongue. We will make amends ere long else the Puck a liar call. So--goodnight unto you all. Give me your hands if we be, friends. And Robin shall restore amends."_

_Duo looked at him sadly, "You have been restoring amends love, you really have."_

"_I felt a lot like Puck, looking after you four some days." Duo shook his head slightly, "You and Shakespeare, honestly who would have known, the perfect soldier…" Heero shook his head, "Not any more love, it's just me," Duo set the picture aside carefully, curling into his lovers arms, "That's all I want Heero."_

Heero looked back to the pool where Duo was swimming close behind Trowa and Wufei, the three moving like poetry through the water. "Have you seen this picture yet?" Quatre asked genuinely curious as to what it actually was, Heero frowned in thought, now that he thought of it…"No actually I haven't….I just sort of assumed it was one of the ones I posed for in the art room." Quatre began to laugh, "I guess we will find out then won't we."

-#-#-#-

Quatre and Trowa stood next to Wufei, Damon, and Heero as the five made there way through the crowded room. "There are a ton of people here…" Damon commented, looking around at the groups of people in the small brightly lit room. "Duo's a big time artist now," Wufei joked, but still astounded by all the attention the art exhibition was getting.

"Heero!" they heard the call coming from their far right, the group of boys moved towards the familiar voice. The waving arm, the welcome smile, Heero thought Duo had never looked so happy and full of life. Blue eyes where so focused on Duo he didn't even remember to look at the painting until Quatre thumped him on the back, turning he growled at the blonde only to see him staring raptly at the wall beside Duo. He followed the direction of the gaze, looking at the painting for the first time. His jaw going slack, it was him…but it wasn't it.

He had assumed Duo had used one of the drawings from the school, it wasn't. The figure on the bed was battered and bruised, wrapped in gauze, bloody and torn. The man in the portrait looked lost and alone, he was seated semi sitting on the bed, head lulled to the side. As if in a trance Heero moved towards the painting recognizing himself, the tattoo his body…Duo had captured a lost soul. He wasn't sure if it was him now or him during the war it was like looking at two worlds at once. The figure was on what appeared to be a bed, the wall was black and dark, the figure darkly tanned, the bandages white by contrast. The blood red stood out. The one change however that Duo had made, that stood out more then anything, Heero had wings, as if his tattoo on his back had come to life, the dark black wings jutted from his back. The one folded neatly, the other at an odd angle, also wrapped in gauze, the ends trailing to the bed.

Heero studied the painting closely, every aspect of it. He could not just seem to connect himself with the fallen angel in the picture. Duo came up beside him kissing him softly of the cheek. "It's you, how I see you…" Heero could not tear his eyes away from it. The others crowded his back, also staring, closing ranks as a tight knit. They all stood in compatible silence, Heero still as a statue, Duo looked up at him blinking in surprise Heero stood tall and silent, yet tears ran unchecked from both his eyes. "Heero? You ok?" Duo asked worried, the taller teen shook his head, "I wasn't Duo…but I am now." He hugged his little love close, "What did you call it?" He asked softly not able to take his eyes off the painting. Duo smiled cuddling closer, "Memories," he said softly. Causing all of them to smile, secret smiles, it seemed fitting and right. Heero smiled through the tears, it was all coming full circle. "What no quote William?" Damon shot a look in his direction, Heero laughed, long and loud.

END


End file.
